


pencil me in

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Penumbra Smut [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Biting, Chair Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: If Juno Steel were a different kind of lady, this whole scenario would look like secretary-kink porn. Fortunately, he's not that classy.





	pencil me in

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is a pun about the fact that juno's wearing a pencil skirt. shh.
> 
> thanks @ the penumbra minibang discord for enabling me once again. i asked for prompts and got "lipstick, nipple piercings, overstimulation, and vibrators" and then a joking suggestion about desk chairs which of course was the thing that infiltrated my brain most strongly, and vibrators got left out. woops? another time, i guess.

Juno kicked the door shut behind himself, not willing to pause in his quest for Kissing Peter Nureyev Right Now to shut it quietly, and ignored the immediately retaliatory thump on the wall from his neighbour. They were going to have a lot more to bitch about in a minute, if he had anything to say about it.

Peter was in the small second bedroom that Juno used as his home office, lounging casually at the desk, and he smiled like a cat who'd gotten the cream when he saw Juno appear in the doorway.

“Hello, darling,” he said. “Did you have a fruitful expedition?”

“You know _damn well_ how my 'expedition' went,” Juno said, marching across the room. As he went, he shed his coat and then his shirt, tossing them negligently to the side. “Should never've given you comms privileges, you—“

“My, Juno,” Peter said, laughing. “A bit worked up, are you?” He reached up and caught Juno's thighs once he was close enough so that he could shove Juno's skirt up and drag him into his lap, and he met with equal force the bruising kiss that Juno pressed to his lips. He took charge of it, breathing in Juno's gasp when he grabbed his ass.

It felt like the work of a moment for Peter to have Juno moaning into his mouth, their hips pressed together. They had to part for air, and Juno tossed back his head, already feeling like he was teetering on the edge of sanity—but then, he'd been feeling that way all evening, with Peter's smooth voice in his ear murmuring commentary as he tailed a suspect. The errand had been pointless; all Juno had gotten out of it was a distinct lack of patience.

“Good, Juno,” Peter murmured, and pressed forward to bite at the base of Juno's throat, leaving the first of what was likely to become a necklace of marks, purple-red and highlighted by the scarlet smudges of the lipstick Peter was wearing. Juno let himself grind against Peter, pushing against his hips and then back against the hands holding his ass firmly, not bothering to mask his cries when Peter nipped at his skin.

Once Peter was satisfied, he shifted down, first to Juno's clavicle and then to his nipple, catching the shining barbell there between his teeth and tugging. Juno moaned loudly in response, arching his back to push his chest against Peter's mouth.

“Beautiful,” Peter said, releasing the piercing. “Nice and loud for me—I was so disappointed that you had to be quiet and I couldn't hear your responses to my suggestions.”

“They wouldn't've— _ah_ —been very polite,” Juno said. He wrapped one hand into the hair at the back of Peter's head and tugged him back up into a kiss, sloppy. “Probably best that I had to keep my mouth shut.”

“I would never ask you to be polite, darling,” Peter replied. “Unbutton me, will you? I've got something else to focus on here.”

Juno swallowed hard but did as Peter asked, reaching down to open the pearly black button on Peter's slacks. Peter, meanwhile, did all he could to make that task difficult, sucking and biting at Juno's sensitive nipples, bringing them to tight peaks. He fumbled briefly as he pulled out Peter's cock, his hand tightening; Peter groaned, his lips pressed to one of Juno's nipples, and Juno shuddered.

“I want you to fuck me,” Juno said. He glanced over at the desk, wondering if—and, yes. Peter knew him well; there was lube sitting not-so-innocently beside Juno's newly-tidied piles of papers.

“Somehow I predicted that,” Peter replied, in a tone that on another person would suggest innocence.

Juno just snorted and reached for the lube. As he shifted, Peter slid his hands under Juno's skirt and pushed it up further. He'd been in the business district and the pencil skirt and tidy turtleneck he'd been wearing earlier had let him blend in, but damned if it wasn't a pain to fuck in. He really didn't get the attraction secretary look... but Peter seemed to be enjoying it, running his hands up under the tight fabric and tracing his fingers over the lines of the panties Juno had slipped on this morning, blushing under Peter's gaze as he'd gotten dressed. At least half the fun of owning sexy underwear was putting them _on_ for his lover's pleasure, he'd learned; forget taking them off.

Which, in fact, Peter seemed determined not to do. When Juno offered him the lube, he simply tugged the lace fabric aside and held it there with one hand, holding the other up for Juno to slick. Juno took the offered opportunity to kiss the tips of Peter's fingers before popping the cap on the lube and drizzling some onto Peter's fingers, and then he leaned forward and grabbed Peter's shoulders, trying to brace himself.

It wasn't quite enough; it never really was, with Peter. The first touch of those longer fingers made him shudder, and then the steady slide of the first into his body. Every time it was as good as it had been the first time; better, even with time and familiarity and the luxury to play and experiment with touch and sensation. Peter could play him like a fiddle by now, knew every nook and cranny of his body and just how to touch to make him moan. Which he did, pressing against Juno's prostate, teasing the nerves and slicking Juno up inside, getting him ready. He didn't waste time, stretching Juno swiftly, and the focused expression on his face as he stared up into Juno's eyes undid Juno as quickly as the pleasure that raced through him like lightning. By the time Peter pulled his fingers out, having deemed Juno ready, Juno was fully aware that he wasn't going to last long at all.

“Peter,” he said, and dripped lube into his hand, then reached down to fist Peter's cock firmly.

“Mm _mm_ ,” Peter replied, and smiled at him. “Was there more to that sentence, Juno, dear?”

“No,” Juno said. “Just—“ He leaned in and kissed Peter, rocked forward, and with a careful hand to guide, sunk down on his cock. Peter gasped into his mouth in a very satisfying way, and Juno settled with a pleased little sound that made Peter's hands on his hip and his ass clench tightly. Then Juno had to stop, shivering, and try to drag himself back from the edge. Pressed to tightly to Peter and so _full_ , he felt like he was about to tumble right into oblivion; it was all he could do was hold on.

“You are deserving of every ounce of worship I have to spare,” Peter whispered, and leaned forward to bite at one of Juno's nipples again, and that was just _it_.

Juno closed his eyes and shook as he came, surely staining the inside of his skirt, and Peter grabbed his hip and rocked up against him, fucking him through it and then _past_ , until Juno had come down from the orgasm but everything was still _so much_. He knelt up slightly in the chair on shaky thighs, trying to give Peter a bit more leverage, and it felt like Peter had taken a mile for having been given an inch. Each thrust was harder than the last, his nails digging hard into Juno's ass.

“F-fuck, Juno.” Peter's hand slid up to the back of Juno's neck and pulled him down closer, tighter, rocking up into him and encouraging him to ride.

Juno let out a shuddery groan into Peter's ear and then grasped just enough strength through the electricity that every one of Peter's movement poured through his body to twist his hips and ride Peter's cock, pressing him down and clenching tight. He wasn't going to be able to come again, he didn't think, but _god_ it felt good to be overwhelmed like this; he wanted Peter to feel the same. It felt like a thousand years and at the same time about ten seconds of Juno striving to meet Peter's rhythm before Peter went stiff beneath him and cried out loud, tossing his head back to bare that graceful neck. Juno couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss his pale skin as Peter thrust deep and held there as he came.

Together, still half-dressed and now heated and sweaty, the two of them came down slowly. After a few minutes, Juno shifted and pulled off of Peter, eliciting a twitch and a soft noise from Peter; Juno himself couldn't help but feel a bit bereft after the intensity and warmth of previous moments. Peter opened his eyes and seemed to see the faint loss in Juno's expression, because he leaned forward to kiss Juno softly, one hand wrapped around the back of his head.

“Well then,” Peter said, when their lips parted once more. “I think that perhaps we should bathe and then see about some dinner.”

Juno smiled and reached out to run a thumb just below Peter's lower lip, tidying a smeared bit of lipstick. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
